


College was supposed to be the best time of your life, right?

by pommene



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Chatfic Elements, College AU, F/F, M/M, Multi, Rated T bc of swearing, This probably goes without saying but this contains some spoilers, and ships too, except sothis, first fic on this site so idk what I'm doing really, i'll add more characters as they show up, literally everyone is at least mentioned I think, no one dies, not a lot but ya know, not right at the start but later itll show up, probably, thatll also show up later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommene/pseuds/pommene
Summary: Things weren't supposed to end up like this...The year was supposed to be normal, so how could this much have gone wrong?Or: a modern college au in which some shifty stuff happens





	1. Coffee Shops and Dormitories

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! So this is my first time posting anything on ao3 I literally made an account for this lmao
> 
> Anyway, this is an idea I've had stuck in my head for a while even though it's probably been done before. I don't actually know where I'm going with this just yet, but I'm excited to find out!!

Edelgard and Claude were sat at a round table in the corner of a coffee shop, laughing so hard they almost couldn't breathe. Dimitri sat opposite those two, looking as confused as ever.

"What is so funny? Is it something I said?"

"D-Dimitri who told you?" Claude said between fits of laughter.

"What do you mean?"

"Who told you you were 'down with the kids'?" Edelgard clarified.

"I-"

"Was is Dedue?"

"Or Mercedes?"

"Or Ingrid?"

"No, it wasn't any of them. It was Sylvain."

The other two were hit with another round of fierce laughter.

"I really do not understand what is so funny!"

Seeing that Claude was still laughing to hard to speak properly, Edelgard choked out a reponse, "Dimitri, Sylvain also called you 'hip' the other week.

"Yes and?"

"He's messing with you!"

"Are you certain?"

"He just wanted you to say it, and it worked!"

"I still do not see why that is so amusing."

Claude composed himself enough to contribute, "You said, and I quote, with a completely straight face, 'I know what memes are, I'm down with the kids'."

Dimitri sighed and gave up--clearly his friends would not let this go. He picked up his tea, which had gotten cold since their conversation began, and sipped it tentatively. He watched the others pull themselves together over the edge of his cup. They both seemed to have forgotten about their own drinks.

Edelgard coughed into her fist, still smiling slightly, "I suppose we should discuss what we came here to do."

Claude leaned back in his chair, "Nah we don't need to."

"Really, Claude, we do."

Dimitri put his cup down but didn't let go of it. "How we are going to divide the dormitories is a rather important matter, Claude. We all know last year didn't work out very well."

His companions nodded. Last year, though they weren't going to the school the dormitories connected to and were merely there at the request of their parents or advisors, the dorms were divided by 'houses'. There were three buildings and three houses, so it made sense, but last year's students developed a severe sense of competitiveness and wouldn't so much look at the other houses. 

_Maybe things would be different with this year's batch of students_, Edelgard thought, _but it would be better to avoid that situation all together_.

It would be important to make this year the best their school, Garreg Mach, had ever seen. Especially since the three currently sat at the table all had very important reputations to uphold, if not for them then for their parents or their parent's names.

"Perhaps we should abolish the houses?"

Edelgard shook her head, "Headmaster Rhea has made it clear that abolishing the houses isn't an option."

"Then we randomize the dorms, boom problem solved!" Claude said, leaning forward in his chair again and draping one arm over the back of it.

"That..." Dimitri thought about it for a short while, "that sounds good on the surface, but the headmaster has explicitly stated she wants us to divide them logically. She wants us to make sure that there will be no issues in who is roomed next to who."

Unlike most colleges Dimitri had seen, the dorms of Garreg Mach only house one student per room. The rooms were really only places to sleep or relax occasionally. They had bathrooms as well, of course, but not much else. There was a communal kitchen, so there was no use of small individual ones within the dorms. There were small televisions in the rooms, but the only place to sit and watch it was the bed.

That said, often times Dimitri heard horror stories from Garreg Mach graduates who say they were roomed next to someone they severely disliked and the events that followed were... less than ideal.

Let's just say that Dimitri would prefer not to be blamed for a student ripping another's plumbing out of the wall.

"Okay so we randomize the dorms and then make sure no ones next to anyone they have problems with."

"For once I have to agree with Claude." Edelgard said. They were both now looking at Dimitri, testing him to see if he would dare disagree with the best plan they'd come up with all week. Though, admittedly, Claude hadn't been at those meetings, and he was banned from their group chat for sending cursed images instead of solutions.

"I believe that should work," he nodded, "Edelgard, did you bring the papers?"

She hummed in agreement and pulled various slips of paper out of the bag that was hanging off the side of the chair she sat in. One full sized sheet with a layout of the dorms printed on it, and 24 small slips with the names of the upcoming year's students on them. She set the dorm paper in the center of the table and gave Claude the student names. 

He shuffled the names and started placing them on the boxes that were printed as rooms. Then they began the adjustments.

All things considered it shouldn't have been as hard as it was, but they only knew a select few of their fellow students. 

Edelgard had known Hubert since they were young, and Ferdinand had been around with them for a while as well, but the others were all a complete mystery to her. She could vaguely recall her father mentioning some of the names she had in front of her. Bergliez, she knew that name, but only because of her father, and Macneary also sounded familiar. She knew the name Varley and that the daughter, presumably the name in front of her, was a recluse, so she made sure to seperate the Varley daughter and anyone who would possibly make a recluse even more reclusive. She also made sure Hubert was next to her own room and a wall, since he had a tendency to freak people out.

Dimitri knew more of the students he would be learning with. His long time friends, Sylvain, Felix, and Ingrid were among the names saw, as well as his advisor Dedue. He tried to seperate Sylvain with any women in the dorms, since Dimitri knew what the redhead could be like around women. He had met Mercedes briefly by chance, but otherwise the others were complete strangers. He was done with his adjustments well before Edelgard, but it seemed that Claude had beaten him. 

Claude only really knew Hilda, having also been longtime friends. He had heard of most of the names before, maybe even met some of them before, but without pictures it was hard for him to tell. He didn't really care where anyone was, since he wasn't as "prim and proper" as the other two and almost hoped for some sort of scandal.

When Edelgard finally placed her final name, some Bernadetta character, they took a picture of the arrangement and each wrote it down on a separate piece of paper, all of them knowing well that they would somehow manage to loose at least two of the papers.

"That should do it then?" Dimitri asked.

"It should, Headmaster Rhea will hopefully find these arrangements suitable."

"Oh my goddess could you _please_ talk like normal people?" Claude asked, exasperated.

"No."

"No."

"Ah... well I tried."

"Who will speak to the headmaster?"

"NOT ME!"

Edelgard and Dimitri winced at Claude's volume, then both spoke at the same time.

"I will speak with her."

"I'm cool with doing it."

Claude watched as an awkward standoff ensued.

"Dimitri you don't need to worry, I can tell her."

"No, Edelgard, I can do it.

"Dimitri, really, it was my idea to meet up in the first place."

Claude slammed his hand on the table, "are you two really gonna argue about who gets to _talk to the headmaster_?"

They ignored him.

After going back and forth for what felt like forever to Claude, Dimitri caved.

"Alright fine."

"Well cool now that that's all settled..." Claude clapped his hands together and glanced outside, "I think it's time to wrap this up, as fun as it's been."

"I agree. Thank you, Edelgard, for the drinks, but I should be heading off now."

"Oh, of course! I hadn't noticed the time, thank you both for coming."

"No problem."

"Yeah whatever, Hilda's probably thinking I bailed again."

"You two are still doing bad movie nights? I could never imagine doing something like that with Hubert."

"Nor I with my friends, though maybe I should offer the idea. What is the movie tonight?"

"The Bee Movie, apparently she's never seen it."

The three friends left the coffee shop and soon parted ways. The sun was just beginning to set.

Just as the three faded from view, a young woman and a very similar looking young man stepped into the same store the three had left.

They were followed closely by an older man with sand colored hair, who went to the ordering desk while the two found a round table with three chairs in the corner. 


	2. Books and People Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth sets up the classroom and goes to the local coffee shop to partake in his favorite past time: people watching. Meanwhile, his sister discovers something far older than the Academy itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! I have up to chapter three written out, so after I post the third chapter updates might slow down a little.
> 
> Also I used Bayley as F! Byleth's name bc I'm uncreative.

_There's something about designing a classroom_, Byleth thought.

Having being asked to teach by the headmaster of Garreg Mach Academy, an offer they weren't allowed to decline, Byleth and his twin sister, Bayley, were told to decorate their room in any way they saw fit.

They were also asked to look into the history of Garreg Mach and how things were run around here, which Bayley promptly decided was her job, leaving Byleth to set up the room.

They would both be teaching the same subject at the same time, acting as sort of... co-teachers, supposedly working off one another to make lessons run more smoothly. 

_But since she's left me to do this, she doesn't get a say, I suppose_.

He started by moving the long, heavy wood desks into the room, and when that was done he sat at one and looked toward the teacher's podium he had yet to install. He needed to know what the students would see, after all.

Completely oblivious to what her brother was doing in their classroom, Bayley was sat at a table in the Academy's huge library.

_It's beautiful_, she thought.

The bookcases filled with colorful books climbed the walls to the ceiling, which itself was a work of art in Bayley's eyes. Though a thin walkway that allowed access to the higher up books blocked her view of somethings, she could tell that everything in here was kept with love. Rows of tables stood in the middle of the room, each with a dull lamp to one side.

She had four books in front of her, all on the history she had been told to research.

Picking up the first one, The History of Garreg Mach, she skimmed through the first few pages.

_Unlike most colleges_

_Divided into houses_

_No majors or minors_

_Emphasis on questionable practices_

_For the richest of the rich_

It was all very boring, but Bayley got the gist of it. It was a school dedicated to teaching the kids of CEOs and millionaires what they need to properly take over the family business or something like that. She picked up the next book, From Common Eyes: A Brief History of Commoners in Garreg Mach, and skimmed through that as well.

Though it said similar things the first had, it mentioned that it wasn't uncommon to see students enter for their own reasons, despite not having a ton of money or a business to take over.

By now she was rather bored, but nevertheless the third book, Former Monastery Turned Academy, found itself open on the table. It was the worst one yet, impossibly vague and basic. 

_So this place was once a monastery... I wonder what changed..._

The fourth was a far older book than the others, so old in fact that all text on the cover had long since faded.

This one was much more interesting however, and Bayley read all the way through before fully processing what she had read.

It spoke of the many myths and legends that surrounded Garreg Mach, and also of those who dared pursue those legends. Apparently, long ago, in its monastery days, there was a chamber below the Academy that housed remains said to be of the very goddess the monastery inhabitants worshipped, as well as an ancient relic called The Sword of the Creator.

In the book there were passages in the Academy that no one knew about, leading from the dorms to the kitchen, from the headmaster's office to each classroom, everywhere. There was a hand dug tunnel in one of the former knight's quarters that led to who-knows-where. There was a cathedral, and a terrace on a nonexistent floor above the headmaster's office called the Star Terrace, and a room where the cardinals would meet every now and then. It spoke of Kingdoms and Empires and Alliances; much like the current state lines, she mused. 

Bayley read intently as a different world unfolded in front of her, one where knights roamed the land and thieves worked with monsters to try and take what the monastery guarded.

Downstairs, on the other side of the school, Byleth grunted as the final bookshelf was shifted into place.

_A few posters or something and I'll be done._

He stood at the now installed teacher's podium and gave the classroom a quick once over. To his right was an L-shaped desk, an old computer sat crooked on the corner and a plush chair pushed in. To his left was the door, and behind him was a long wall-mounted chalkboard. Along the right wall were some large windows, and in the center were rows of the wood desks he had started this... job with. Behind them, along the back wall, were two tall empty bookshelves.

His plan was to put some posters along the leftmost wall to make it looks less plain and boring. Maybe something educational, or maybe he'd go for something more humorous.

He stood there for a few moments more, taking in the fruits of his labor. Byleth felt like he earned it, after all, no one helped him lug the heavy furniture through the doorway.

Sighing happily, Byleth left the room and locked the door behind him. He decided now was a perfect time to take a small coffee break.

Seiros Sweets was a tiny coffee shop just outside the Academy. As the name implied, it sold all sorts of sweets, but also snacks and drinks-- he, Bayley, and their dad had all gone last night after settling into their new home on school grounds.

The bell jingled as he entered, and he headed straight to order. Whatever his dad had gotten him last night was absolutely delicious.

Upon receiving his order he sat in the same corner he was in last night. It provided a good view of the rest of the café and considering he was alone, he intended to do some people watching.

Byleth didn't expect to see so many college age kids here, since school didn't officially start for another week, though he supposed they were allowed to move into the dorms at this time.

Closer to the door he watched two boys, one with bright blue spiky hair and the other with long green hair, engage in what looked like a fierce one-sided argument. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but the blue kid waved his hands all around as he spoke, and it surprised Byleth that the boy hadn't hit anyone yet. Byleth took a sip of his coffee and looked somewhere else. 

At the cash register was a girl with long pink pigtails. She was chattering loudly into her phone about some movie she had seen recently; apparently the movie was extremely bad. She left as soon as she was given her order of three drinks. Getting something for her friends, maybe. Byleth took another sip, and turned away from the girl as she stepped outside.

Directly in front of Byleth was a tiny girl with white hair. She was glaring harshly at a book open on her table, as though it had personally insulted her. She inhaled sharply before turning the page, and Byleth could see her shoulders shutter. With a slam the book was closed and the girl closed her eyes as she took a long sip of her drink, which looked a lot like a milkshake. He took another sip.

The only other person in the café, with the exception of the workers, was a boy with light green hair and round glasses, who seemingly had long since discarded his drink in favor of scribbling intensely in a sketchbook, only pausing occasionally to look up to the ceiling and then returning to his drawing.

Byleth kept watching and sipping his drink as the two boys near the door finished their argument and left. He was still watching when the tiny white-haired girl packed up her things, unceremoniously shoving the book into her bag, and left as well. He was still watching even when his coffee was all gone and the boy with the glasses, too, packed up and left, carefully sweeping the eraser shavings into his hands and dropping them into the trash can on his way out.

He only left when he could see the sun start to dip below the buildings outside.

Bayley would be missing him, after all.

With an astounding crack of her back, Bayley woke fully from her nap. _That's funny_, she thought, _I don't remember falling asleep_.

The books she had picked out hours ago were still next to her, the old title-less book still open to the last page she read. Glancing over it again, she vaguely remembered reading that page; it talked about the archbishop of the monastery and her advisor.

Pulling her phone out of her pocket to check the time, she nearly yelped to find that it was almost nighttime. She quickly gathered her books and gave them to the nice old librarian who told her to call him Tomas. Well...

She gave him three of the four books, the fourth tucked safely in her bag. She knew she shouldn't have taken it, but she had felt inexplicably drawn to it.

She knew Byleth would be mad at her for a time, but she also knew that if he took the time to read the book, he, too, would feel what she did.

Bayley shifted her bag slightly, waving to the librarian and heading back to her home.

Byleth was there when she got back, and after everything going as she had expected, she fell asleep again, this time to a world of young kings, emperors and dukes, and a green-haired woman with kind eyes that held an infernal darkness within. 


	3. The Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard has time to spare so she drags her friends to the mall. Turns out, they weren't the only ones who happened to be there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not really sure I like how this chapter ended up. It was a lot of fun to write, but ehhh idk. Sorry the first few chapters have all been setup, the next chapter will actually start to school year (I mean it still sets things up but things actually start happening ya know)
> 
> Anyway I probably shouldn't write fanfictions about all three houses when I've only actually played the black eagles route lmao but hopefully they're all in character!

Edelgard finished unpacking her belongings in her dorm room much earlier than she had expected to. She and Hubert had plans for later in the day, but there were about five hours until then and Edelgard was never interested in lounging around alone.

She pulled out her phone and began typing.

_ **<house leaders at 12:38>** _

**EHresvelg**: so do you have plans? There's something I'd like to discuss.

**Dimitri A. B**: Not currently. What is the matter?

**EHresvelg**: the classes. 

**EHresvelg**: more specifically who to assign where.

**Dimitri A. B**: What about them?

**EHresvelg**: headmaster Rhea wants us to figure something out with the classes.

**EHresvelg**: so I want to sort that out while I'm free.

**Dimitri A. B**: Oh

**Dimitri A. B**: Should we add Claude back?

**Dimitri A. B**: If we are making plans I would rather not continue to tell him separately.

**EHresvelg**: yeah go ahead, but he's on thin ice.

_**Dimitri A. B** has added **Deerfcker68**_

**EHresvelg**: oh I already regret allowing him back in

**Deerfcker68**: oh shit wassup

**EHresvelg**: Dimitri and I are free and are going to meet up soon, you should be there.

**Deerfcker68**: i mean

**Deerfcker68**: what time are we talkin ab here

**EHresvelg**: thirty minutes from now, at the mall. 

**Dimitri A. B**: I am good with that, perhaps we should get lunch while there?

**EHresvelg**: that sounds good, I can pay.

**Dimitri A. B**: No, you paid for our drinks two days ago, it's only fair.

**Deerfcker68**: yall

**Deerfcker68**: as much as id

**Deerfcker68**: love

**Deerfcker68**: to have this stupid argument again

**Deerfcker68**: can you pls not

**EHresvelg**: yes, sorry, are you able to come?

**Deerfcker68**: ye i guess

**EHresvelg**: good, I'll see you both soon

Closing the messages and setting her phone in a small purse, she changed out of her dusty unboxing clothes and into something more comfortable. She walked out of the monastery to the bus stop-- she didn't have a car quite yet-- and waited for the bus to pick her up and take her to the mall.

Dimitri wasn't expecting Edelgard to ask to meet up, but he wasn't exactly complaining. He had packed his things yesterday, meaning that all his books or other leisurely items were secured in the boxes all around his bedroom, and many of his friends were preoccupied with other plans. 

He left as soon as possible. His house in Fhirdiad wasn't too far from the mall Edelgard was speaking about, but it would be at least a little while before he came close. He scribbled a quick note for anyone who might wonder where he'd gone and hopped in his car.

Dimitri drove to the tune of the Fódlan Radio Station.

Claude was hanging with Hilda when he got the text. Luckily, he was in his dorm at Garreg Mach, so it would take him five minutes max to get there. Unfortunately, Edelgard had texted just as Hilda was painting his toenails a sexy gold color.

"Are you gonna go?" Hilda asked.

"It's not really like I have a choice. Besides, we'll talk for a bit and then we'll be done and I'll be free. It won't take long." He muttered hopefully under his breath, just loud enough for his friend to hear.

Hilda chuckled, "What does she even want anyway? School hasn't even started yet."

"Psshh, who knows, apparently there's something Rhea wants us to do with the classes."

"Can't that be done over text? Why does she want to meet up?"

"Edelgard's just like that, I guess." Claude sighed as Hilda finished painting. He wiggled his toes a little, admiring the color. School hadn't started yet, which meant he could wear sandles to keep from messing up the paint.

"You should probably get going. You don't wanna keep _her majesty_ waiting."

"Actually I was hoping you'd drive me."

"Of course you were, Claude."

The two set off in Hilda's fancy top-less car, blabbering incessantly about nothing important over the roaring of the wind as they sped down the road to the mall.

Edelgard was first there, but she was always the first to arrive to any sort of meeting they scheduled. She walked around for a little bit and did some window shopping, the decided it was best to stand at the front of the mall so that the other two would be able to see her when they arrived.

She was waiting for another ten minutes before a red sports car pulled up near her. With its top dow, she could see Claude and Hilda as they waved goddbye to each other and Claude got out. Hilda said something to him, then drove off again, turning the radio way up as she did.

"Yo Edie, where's Blaiddyd?"

"He hasn't gotten here yet, I do hope you weren't busy when I texted."

"Oh no yeah you know I never have plans."

"Never, huh? Your nails say otherwise." She pointed down to his feet.

"Oh okay so maybe I was in the middle of something and you interrupted me."

As Edelgard issued a half-hearted apology, a small dark blue car parked in the first space it could find and Dimitri stepped out. He checked his watch as he approached, and sincerely apologized for being two minutes late.

"Yeah yeah whatever Dimitri, where are we headed?"

"Wherever you two would like to eat."

"Claude, would you like to chose?"

"Oh hell yeah, there's a good place in the food court that sells Almyran foods."

The three followed Claude's directions to the restaurant he was talking about, and while he went up to order some food Edelgard and Dimitri found a table and Dimitri gave Claude some money. Claude came back minutes later with a tray full of delicious smelling foods.

"So," Claude said, already eating, "What was so important that you couldn't just text us about?"

"Right. There are apparently four teachers now, that's unrelated to the issue at hand but it is rather unusual. Anyway, Headmaster Rhea wants us to figure out what the best course of action is regarding the classes. Personally, I'm in favor of just putting all 24 students in the same classes."

"That's... that's all?" Claude raised his eyebrows, "That's what you couldn't text us about?"

"Yes, Claude, that is 'all'."

"Oh my _goddess_." 

"I also think having one large class is a good idea. Though I do have to agree with Claude, could you not have just continued texting?"

"I like discussing these things face to face, there's less chance of miscommunication this way. Besides, I was bored."

Dimitri nodded as though he agreed, and he could see Claude roll his eyes.

The rest of the meal was punctuated by occasion comments and light conversation. When all of them were done, Dimitri mentioned walking around the mall a little before going home.

The three wandered around the mall for about three hours, each pointing out stores they though one of the others might want to look in. At one point Claude slipped away and came back shortly after with a bag full of prank materials, proudly waving a flat whoopi cushion as he reunited with the group.

On their way out of the building Dimitri accidentally ran into a tall man with deep blue hair and blue eyes. Next to the man-- though to Dimitri he didn't look that old-- was a woman who looked nearly identical to him. _Twins maybe_?

"I'm really sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking." The man had a deep voice.

"It is alright, I was not paying much attention to my surroundings either."

They nodded to each other and began walking off, Claude mumbling something about needing to get back to his dorm.

The blue-haired woman stopped them, "You three go to Garreg Mach?"

Edelgard started, "Yes, do you?"

"In a way. My brother and I are going to teach there."

"Really?" Dimitri asked, "You don't look that old...?"

"We're not, it was kind of short notice really. Oh! I'm Bayley Eisener, and this over here is Byleth Eisener, it's a pleasure to meet you." Bayley stuck out her hand and shook with the three students.

"I am Dimitri Blaiddyd," He gestured to his friends, "this is Edelgard Hresvelg and-"

"Claude Riegen, it's my pleasure." Claude interrupted, "I'm sorry to end this little meet and greet early, but I do have places to be, people to see and all that."

And with that Claude sauntered away, loosely lifting a hand to say bye.

Edelgard sighed, "I'm sorry about him, but I must also leave, I have plans with a friend of mine soon, but it is a pleasure to meet you."

"I am so very sorry about running into you, please have a wonderful evening."

All three of the students couldn't help but think one thing as they left the mall.

_Their blank stares... how unnerving._

"Nice kids, huh Byleth?"

"Yeah I suppose. Those names sound familiar though..."

"I was thinking that too. Maybe someone we've worked for before?"

"No, I think we would remember that."

"Hmm..."

"It doesn't matter, let's go pick up dad's little toy."

"I still don't understand what he wants it for."

"He called it insurance of sorts."


	4. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of school begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeee so it finally begins!! Tbh this chapter was really hard to write but I like it. Also this is where it becomes apparent that I have no idea how college works lol
> 
> After this updates will slow down bc Ive been really busy lately so I haven't been able to write as much as I want. Hopefully it won't be too long before I finish the chapter five, but Idk

The rest of the week went smoothly for everyone in or soon to be in Garreg Mach. No important texts were sent or received, and no meetings were held.

The remaining students all packed their things and moved quietly into their dorms, not knowing that the dorm arrangements were only made a few days prior. Some of the students made polite conversations with their neighbors while others chose to keep to themselves.

Byleth and Bayley met the other two teachers, Mr. Essar and Ms. Casagrande, and spoke briefly with Headmaster Rhea about something relatively unimportant. Jeralt returned to the security branch meant to protect the school after his long absence, though he had, of course lost much of his past authority.

The first day of classes was quickly approaching. Some would say the air around the school was one of excitement and apprehension, Bayley certainly would have at least. She was rather excited herself, most people wouldn't have seen it since she was, for the most part, completely emotionless, but Byleth was her brother, so of course he could tell.

There was something keeping him from having a similar feeling of excitement. The day Bayley had come back with the book she took... the experience she had described made him uneasy. They hadn't talked about it since, but Bayley kept the book in her bag at all times and at this point, Byleth was wondering if his sister was truly alright.

He didn't really want to talk about it either. He had read the book as she did, but he didn't feel the same attraction to it, nor dream the same dreams that she did.

Truth be told, it creeped his out a little.

He still frequented Seiros Sweets in his down time, but the café was quiet the last few times he went. A shame really, people watching was his favorite past time.

_Ah well, soon class will start and I won't have time to be bored like this_.

And soon class did start. And to Bayley, at least, it looked like Garreg Mach had come alive.

Students bounded down the pathways to the classrooms, rivers of kids flowed out of the dorms, an almost never ending stream that Bayley could have watched until only a few stragglers were left if not for her job.

Unfortunately, she should have been heading to her classroom by now. Byleth would be waiting, as would any students who happened to be a little early.

Byleth sighed subtly so that none of the early kids could see it. He couldn't start for another few minutes until the first bell rang to signal the start of the first day, but he certainly couldn't start without his twin.

_Well... I technically can_, He though, _she's just better at the whole... people thing._

Speaking of, she hopped inside just as the bell rang, mumbling something about getting caught up to Byleth as she passed.

They had made lesson plans the last night, and as far as Byleth was concerned he wasn't really doing much today.

Bayley kept glancing at the door even after the students stopped coming in, apparently expecting someone else to join them late. Eventually she realized that no one else was coming in, and started.

"Hello everyone! I will be your first period teacher today, as well as my brother here. You can call us Mr. and Ms. Eisener or if you have another name you'd prefer to call us then go ahead." She gestured to the white board as she spoke, where both of their names were written in large blue letters, "since today is the first day, there won't be a lot happening, I'd just like to... go around and maybe learn all of your names!"

"What are we, third graders?" A boy with blue hair tied back in a bun said rudely.

The comment threw Bayley off a little, Byleth could tell, but she coughed and continued on, "A-anyway! I want you all to go down the rows, saying your name and something interesting about yourself! Maybe a hobby you have or a fun fact or something, starting with you."

The kid she pointed to first, a boy with light green hair and glasses that Byleth recognized from Seiros Sweets the other day, jumped at being called on but stood up nonetheless.

"I'm Ignatz Victor and uhhh... I-I like to paint."

Bayley smiled at the boy, Ignatz, then nodded to the next kid, a tall, large boy who nearly towered over the poor girl behind him.

"I'm Raphael Kirsten! I go to the gym daily and I'm pretty strong!"

Bayley smiled again and nodded to the next kid, a girl whose purple hair was pulled into intricate braids that came together into one large braid on the side of her head.

"I am Petra Macneary! I am from a small archipelago called Brigid."

Byleth's eyes widened, he had only ever heard of Brigid once or twice and only once heard of the Macneary family. They were extremely prominent in business despite being rather solitary.

He hadn't even seen his sister nod again before one of the three students he ran into at the mall spoke up.

"I am Dimitri Blaiddyd, and I... have a fear of fragile things."

One by one the students introduced themselves. A large dark skinned with white hair stood. 

"I am Dedue Molinaro. I am from Duscur."

Some were certainly more familiar than others. 

"Lysithea Ordelia. I guess I have a sweet tooth." The small white haired girl that was reading the book at the coffee shop said.

"I'm Edelgard Hresvelg, an-" Her face was familiar as well. She was at the mall, Byleth recognized. 

He began tuning out the students, hearing their names and writing them down sloppily in order.

Next to Edelgard and ending off the first of three rows was a young man with dark green hair named Hubert Vestra, who honestly gave Byleth the creeps. Starting off the second row was another kid from the mall, Claude Riegen, self proclaimed trickster. To the right of him was the pink pigtail girl from the coffee shop, Hilda Goneril. To her right was a girl with short orange hair, Leonie Pinelli, then a gray haired boy named Ashe Ubert, and then a girl with wavy purple-ish hair who first announced that she used to work at an opera, then said her name was Dorothea Arnault.

To Dorothea's right were a set of three people who seemed like good friends jusging by how they talked to each other quietly but excitedly. He soon learned that from right to left sat Ingrid Galatea, Sylvain Gautier, and Feliz Fraldarius.

The third row was something else entirely. It apparently had become the home of the nervous or uncaring.

A girl with blue hair pulled back tightly, who almost looked like she was trying her hardest to disappear, introduced herself as Marianne Edmond. Then the two arguing boys from before, Byleth noticed, the short blue haired one, Caspar Bergliez, and the tall but slouching green haired one, Linhardt Hevring, who appeared to be falling asleep.

_Already?_ Byleth thought,_ the day has only just begun._

Then there were four kids who were relatively normal, aside from the fact that Ferdinand Aegir's interesting fact was that he and Edelgard were fierce rivals. Lorenz Gloucester followed, and Byleth faintly noted how straight his hair was cut before focusing on the pair of friends that sat next to him. Annette Dominic and Mercedes Martritz.

Finally , in the far back corner sat a good three feet or more away from Mercedes was a small girl who tentatively introduced herself as Bernadetta Varley and then squealed and out her head in her hands.

_A bunch of oddities in this group._

He glanced at his sister as she smiled and nodded while talking to the front most students. They had time to spare, since introductions were the only thing Bayley had planned for the day and if Byleth's math was correct-- which was doubtful considering he wasn't there best at math-- they still had about 13 minutes left before the bell rang for the end of first period. 

It was then that he saw the corner of a thick and ancient book out of the corner of his eye.

It was the book Bayley had taken from the library.

_She really does carry it everywhere, huh._

It was just a book, but something about it felt ominous and off-putting. It's presence was unnatural somehow.

Byleth grabbed it and let it opening front of him. He skimmed the pages, not really reading any of the words.

His gazed stopped the instant he read the words **The Sword of the Creator**.

He was already tuning his sister and the students out, but their words became nothing more than white noise as the world faded away.

The bell rang just as Bayley heard her brother's head hit the table.


End file.
